


Lemon Juice

by elysianklas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lemon, M/M, One word story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianklas/pseuds/elysianklas
Summary: Basically my friend and I did a one word story thing and this is the outcome, please feel free to drown me.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	Lemon Juice

Where  
The  
Hell  
Is  
My  
Lemon?  
It’s  
In  
Tsukishimas  
Hand  
Being  
Squeezed  
Into  
A  
Sad  
Little  
Pile  
Of  
Juice  
That  
Reminded  
Akiteru  
Of  
Yamaguchi’s  
DICK.


End file.
